Broadcast and cable television networks provide viewers with a wide range of programming. Despite this wide range of programming choice, a viewer of broadcast or cable television is often at the mercy of the network programmers to determine the content that can be displayed at any one time.
Once it is decided, for example, that a particular sequence of shows will run at specific times and in a specific order, the editing and formatting choices of the programming are determined by the network. Often, once the display parameters of the programming have been determined, the programming is transmitted, and further choice regarding the display parameters is limited.